Secrets
by Narch
Summary: AU story. Something weird, something bad is going to happen to Kim and Ron, how will they adapt to the future? Chaos, ethereal, the unknown..  Rating for later chapters: Blood/violence/Adults themes...   now with chapter 3!
1. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Hey, just using some characters from Disney to help with my story, don't worry no harms will be done to them... mostly... I don't make the story for personal gain (money), merely for the fun and express my troubled mind.**

**

* * *

**

**Forewords:** Okay, I'm trying something new here, I don't like writing something with a lot of dialogs, but I hope you guys can bear with me, and I hope this storyline will be a good one. Sorry for the rating, but they will be some *Killing* in this story, so it's for blood, violence and off cause adults themes... also *bad-words* will be using in later chapters...

There will be OC... ( Don't Worry )

I have re-edited this chapter for the better good, I hope. Lots of romance, as in romance, not some lemon scenes, not saying it will not come later in the chapters, just don't expect it.

There will be actions, there will be pains, secrets revealing for the teens, as they need to find their own way. Backgrounds will be revealed as the teens process in the story.

Pairing, can't say... But hey it's me?

* * *

**Chapter** - This story happened after Kim and Ron freshmen year, from, here is having its own story.

School years end, the summer begins, but something is going on in the world, someone is pulling the strings, can the two friends overcome what will come? Can they overcome themselves?

Well here the sitchs: The opening!

* * *

**Secrets**

**

* * *

**

**Goodbye**

**Chapter I**

Middleton, in a secret underground base, The Foreseer Office:

The Foreseer, was sitting behind the disk working and reading the endless reports, sent by the agents statistical stationary all around The World. Reports, after reports had been read. The last report was different, it was not at report of how the different countries worked out their issues, or reports of crimes, magical anomalies, nor ethereal and non-earthly life forms. It was a report of Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Dean Stoppable... Recommended candidates.

Shaking her head, she looked at the information of Kimberly Ann Possible, _'Just turned 15 years old, Kimberly Ann Possible. A master of sixteen styles of Kung Fu. A fast learner and adaptable in all athletic moves. Anomalies: Inhuman agility, strength and healing ability... Angel's blood detected... Magical links with Ronald Dean Stoppable... could she be the one?'_

Exciting she turned the pages to the information of Ronald Dean Stoppable, _' Also turned 15 years old, Ronald Dean Stoppable. Chance to become The Ultimate Monkey Master and grandmaster of Ti-Shing-Pec-Whar, Monkey Kung Fu ... Wait, ... Anomalies: Inhuman healing, ability and strength. Chaotic's blood detected... and... and Magical links with Kimberly Ann Possible... This can't be!'_

"Who made this report!" The Foreseer yelled.

"I did" A hovering transparent Asian old man said.

"Sensei of The Yamanouchi, Is an honor to meet you again, my old friend."

"To speak with the legendary Foreseer of the World, is an honor itself."

The Foreseer chuckled from his formality, "Sensei, you do know what you're asking of me. They are only fifteens..."

"Yes friend, I do, but I have predicted a time of need."

"Your prediction is true, as I can see the future ahead of us... There are still many possibilities, I'm afraid if we are to intervene now, the world will slowly die, the bond they have will not survive, and we will all crumple in the age of darkness.

"The risk is well taken, if we do not intervene, they will win, and the reality itself will be in danger."

"You are still wise, my friend... I hope for them to begin their training in the ages of eighteen, but you are right, I will train them. The fear of them becoming what we fear, I will not tell them the truth before they are eighteen, I hope the bond of theirs will never break." The Foreseer said.

"Yes, my dear friend, I will prepare the Lotus Blade for its Master" Sensei said before he disappeared.

The Foreseer smiled, 'and I will prepare The Golden Rose... may the rightfully owner have a true heart', She thought before grabbed the phone, and speed deal a number.

"This is The Foreseer, I have a mission for the organization of yours"

Middleton. Between Middleton High and The Possible's Resident:

"KP!, I can't believe it, the school finally ended!" The blond teen exclaimed, half-dancing around the red-haired teen.

"Ron, you do know, we only have been finishing our first year, there are still three more school-years left..." The red-haired teen replied.

"No problem Kimbo, because I have a feeling that after the summer, we are going to take all courses together! It's beyond badical!"

The Red-haired teen giggled, _'Ron is sure in a happy-mood, and I have not yet told him about the good news and plans to... to our vacation!'._

Ron was still dancing around his friend, _'did she just blush?.'_

"Come on, where is the Possible clan going this year?"

_'What?... Same place as the Stoppable's!'_

"Oh, that's a secret Ron, I tell you when we get home" Kim said with a rather devious smile on her face.

Ron stopped dead on track, Kim did the same and looked at the blond.

"why not now?" Ron asked.

"No!"

"Please Kim..."

"Nu huh uh"

"What a friend you turn out to be" Ron frowned with his arms crossed at the chest. _'Your best friend!'_

"Ron!..." Kim yelled and glared at him.

Ron shrugged his shoulder,_ 'Ups, haha, wrong choice of words, come on Ron, think, think'_

"Ah, Kimila, I mean best-friend that saves my life countless of times, and had been there for me since Pre-K..." Ron said, _'Just not the day where I got locked into the closet',_ he added in his head.

"What, I thought we have come clean after the accident!" Kim frowned sadly, _'Why can't he just __forgets about it, doesn't he knows, it's also hurting me!'_

He could sense the pains at the body expression of hers, "KP, forget I said it, I didn't know you are hurting too"

"It's okay Ron... Wait!, how did you know I am still hurting from it?"

"I know, because you said it."

"I didn't say anything about it!"

Ron looked confused toward his best-friend, "I'm quoting," and he moved his hand up to make an air-quote, "What! I thought we had come clean after the accident!... Why can't he just forgets about it, doesn't he knows, it's also hurting me!.. And thanks for mentioning me in a third-person..."

Kim was amused by it, but also pounded over what she just had experienced, "Ron, look at me, and close your eyes."

Ron turned his face toward her. '_Oh no, she is going to do something, maybe to kiss me... hey... that is not so bad!... Why is she blushing?'_

Kim tried to avoid his eyes and avoiding the more random thought of hers, "Close your eyes Ron, and answer me when you hear me..."

"O...kay.."

Ron closed his eyes.

_'Ron, can you hear me?'_

_'This is so weird, what is she doing? Off cause, I can hear her.'_ Ron with closed eyes nodded, "yes, I can hear you"

Kim smiled and kissed him at the check.

_'Did she just kissed me? Woah, wait, I'm in heaven, okay... Not going to open them, maybe I get more...'_

"Ron, you do know, I'm hearing your thought right?" Kim was blushing, she had already found out how the telepathic links worked.

"Wait, Oh man, you can hear all my thoughts?" Ron's eyes widened at his best-friend, _'Oh No, now she is going to leave me'._

"Only when you are talking to yourself inside your head, and same time thinking about, wanting me to hear you, like you want to tell me, but are saying it in your head instead... And no, I am not going to leave you!" Kim said blushing, she tried to look away from his eyes, but could not help herself returning her eyes.

_'Can I also hear her?'_

_'Yes, you can hear me Ron, when I am allowing it!'_

"wow, I can hear you, but how comes that you can allow it, and I can't?"

"Ron, first of all, I'm really flattered, what you want to say to me. Secondly, please stop thinking about me that way, That is too much info!... And thirdly, yes, I will help you block, otherwise you're going to make me blush away!"

They soon returned to walk home, with a dreamily smile they glanced at each other, without a single word escaped their mouths. They closely accompanied side by side, walking closer than before.

Possible's Resident later afternoon:

Mr. Possible was sitting at the dinner table, reading the newspaper, sometime turning his head toward the teens that were sittings at the couch in the den area. He shook his head over the sight of the teens staring at each other. They had stared since they had gotten home from the school, so they had been like that for nearly four hours. In between the stares Kim would giggle, and Ron would sometime be rolling at the floor laughing his head off. It was fun to look at, but it also worried the elder man.

"Hon, is there something wrong?" An elder red-harried woman asked.

"They had been like that for four hours, it just worried me" The Elder man replied to his wife.

Mrs. Possible turned her head to have a better view of the teens. Indeed they were staring at each other. As they were having a conversation, 'wonder if Kimmie had told Ron yet?'.

"Maybe Kimmie is trying to tell Ronald about the vacation plan?" The elder red-harried woman stated.

"The Trip to Australia? I don't think... _( Ring, ring )_... Aah, I get it" The elder man said and headed to the kitchen to answer the phone.

Mrs. Possible shook her head, and turned toward the teens again, _'maybe they are trying to see, who can stare without blinking in the longest time'._

Mr. Possible returned to the table and sat down. With a heavily sigh he gazed at the teens, and a worrying expression crossed his face._ 'How am I going to tell them?'_

"Hon, is there something wrong?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Yes dear, it was Mr. Stoppable that called... There's a change of the plan... Ronald is not coming with us..." He said sadly. He knew that his _'Kimmie-cub'_ had been excited since they told her about the vacation plan, now he was going to break the bad news.

Mrs. Possible looked toward the teens again. Closing her eyes, "Well, we are telling Ronald to get home and hear the news, then we can talk to Kimmie".

The two adults walked side by side toward the teens, who were still sitting at the couch, and stared at each other eyes. Mrs. and Mr. Possible gazed at each other for the last time, with an agreement nods from both of them, they returned to look at the teens.

"Ronald, your parents had called... and want you to head home" Mrs. Possible said.

Kim looked confused up toward hers parent, _'What is this about?'_

_'I don't know KP, but I had better head home. Maybe my parents have decided where we are going this year'_

A warmly smile from Kim to Ron, _'Okay Ron, don't tell anyone, I don't want my mom trying to scan my head.'_

Ron shrugged his shoulder, _'ha ha, yeah, okay, bye then'_, then turned his face to Mrs. and Mr. Possible, _'bye Mrs. and Mr. P!'._

Mrs. Possible looked amused, seeing the teen rose up, hugs, and then Ronald headed for the door without a single word. It was amazing fun to observe, but it was also weird. They had not talked for hours, and it just seemed that they had finished a long conversation. Furthermore, the fact that Ronald seemed to have said something to them.

Kim half-hearted laughed inside her head, _'Ron, my parents can't hear you!'_

_'Ups, sorry, I forgot'_, Ron stopped suddenly and turned his body around, with his right arm up, he waved, "Bye Mrs. and Mr. P's!"

"Bye Ronald" They said in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a new blouse!" Kim called out.

Ron smirked to Kim, _'haha, good one KP, see ya later'_

_'You too, Ron!', _She returned the smirk.

The adults smiled warmly, but soon got their serious faces as they looked at Kim.

_'Okay, now I am freaked'_, Kim made an uneasy smile as she waited for her parents to break the ice. Having the feeling of what she was going to hear. It would not be pleasant. Her parents could not hide their expression well.

"Mom, Dad, is there something wrong?" Kim finally asked.

Mr. Possible was having a hard time. Calculating Rocket fuel and designing rockets were a lot easier than telling his teenager-daughter about her vacation plans had been ruined. Not by them, but still it was hard. Kim had always hated vacation without Ronald. The elder Possible had found out a long time ago. Hating to spend time with the twins. The pleading his daughter gave him since the day, his daughter came to lock her best-friend inside the janitor's closet.

She had pled the case of hers for good a month. It was a _'go'_, when Ronald's parent agreed. Now the same parent had a change of hearts. Not because they didn't want them to spend time together. It was for the longer theme. The summer-school would be pulling up Ronald's GPA and in the same time, placing their recommendations for college's applications.

If it helped his daughter at her best-friend, he had to agree with the Stoppable's.

"Kimmie-cub, I don't know how to say it" Mr. Possible said.

_'I don't like it'_, Kim looked worried at her parents. Trying to look into their eyes. The avoiding eyes frightened her, it did make her worry, "Just say it okay... If it's about the blouse, it was a joke..." Kim said with a weakened voice.

Mrs. Possible sighed, "Kimmie is not about a blouse, is about Ronald not coming with us in our vacation"

"What, you promised, you said it was okay, why the change of the plan now?" Kim cried.

Mr. Possible closed his eyes and wanted to be small, opened them up before he spoke, "Kimmie-cub-"

"-Don't Kimmie-cub me, you don't know how its feel to be the one, who locked Ron inside the Janitor's closet, until The Dance ended, for nearly nine hours he had been inside!" Kim dramatically crossed her arms at the chest of hers. Fast and angry she turned her body away from her parents.

"Kimmie, don't you yell at your father like that" Mrs. Possible warned.

Sobbing, Kim returned to face her parents, "Sorry dad, it's just I...(sob) I don't know, it still hurts me, (sob) I even have nightmares' mom, nightmares over... (sob) when I finally opened the door...(sob) To see my best friend...(sob) there...(sob) dead...(sob) I-"

"-Kimmie, it did not happen. Don't think about it... There is a good reason, why Ronald is not coming with us, right James?" Mrs. Possible with a stern face toward the husband of hers.

Mr. Possible sighed, "Right... You see, Ronald is going to summer-school, he will get his GPA up and also getting recommendations for colleges, do you know what it means, Kimmie?"

"But it's three years henceforth, don't we first need those kinds of commendation as juniors and seniors?" Kim asked.

"Not really dear, but you can never have enough," Mrs. Possible said

"And what I heard, the schools Ronald is going to, their recommendations count for a lot, and he's getting extra credits. So Mrs. and Mr. Stoppable are making a right choice, do you know what Mr. Stoppable said?" Mr. Possible beamed at his daughter.

Kim shook her head.

"There are doing it for Ronald's best interest, doing so you two have a chance to be in same college, we know is still a long way, but we all know your kids maybe want to go to the same college..." Mr. Possible said with a warmly smile.

Kim pounded over the facts she had just received. With an ashamed smile before she spoke, "Sorry I yelled at you... I know is for the best, I just don't know what to do without my best friend... the two weeks he was angry at me (sob)... well, I'm going up to my room, Ron is probably panicking by now and want to call me... I hope he understands..."

Mrs. Possible looked at hers daughter drowsily wandered up the stairs, _'So do we dear, so do we'_

"Kimmie, if his parents haven't told him about the vacation, I don't think is a good idea to tell him, if you know what I mean" Mr. Possible called out.

Kim stopped halfway up the stairs, "I know dad, no need to making Ron more sad"

Stoppable's Resident 2300hours, Ron's room:

Ron was lying at his bed. His body moved side to side, trying to get the best angle, the best position to sleep.

_'Ron can you hear me?'_

Ron opened his eyes to look around his room, _'did I just hear KP voice?'_

_'Rooon!... It's me talking to your head!'_

Ron shook his head to come out from his drowsily mind, _'Wait, KP where are you?'_

_'In my room Ron'_

_'Colie! We can comunate without a phone!'!'_ Ron rose aroused up, so he could sit cross-legged.

_'Com-mu-ni-cate with!.. and yes, so how you doing, you didn't call'_

Frowning, he looked down and sighed in frustration, _'Sorry KP, it just-'_

_'-Just that you're going for summer-school?'_

Ron sighed and let himself fall back,'You're reading my mind again?'

_'No Ron, my parents told me, so... for how long?'_

_'Three months KP, three months...'_ He said in his thought, before leaning his body to the side so he could gaze out of the window.

_'Three months! When do you leave?'_

He smiled, even when they talked in the thought of theirs, he could clearly hear her animosity toward the info, _'Tomorrow, midday why?'_

_'Tomorrow! Okay! THAT IT!, I'm coming for at sleep-over!'_

Eyes widened, he was sure his best friend was furious, until he comprehended what she just had said in his head,_ 'KIM... what?'_

_'Wait Ron, talking with my mom...'_

_'Okay KP...'_ He sent to her, and by that the links ended.

Ron rose from the bed, gazed over to the naked mole-rat, "Don't know who the most lucky of us Rufus"

"!" Rufus looked up.

"Come on, you are going to train with GJ!" Ron said with a jealous voice.

"Ya.. GJ... Wade!" The little guy squeaked.

"Ups, I forgot about Wade, but be nice, and don't eat too much cheese got it?" Ron warned.

"Cheese!"

Smiling to his naked-mole-rat friend, he shrugged his shoulder, "Yes cheese, _( Ring, Ring )_... hmm, who can that be that are calling so late" Ron asked.

"Dohn no!"

"I either little buddy, but I think my mom is going to answer it"

"sleep!" yawned the naked-mole-rat.

"Okay, okay, I know, I know, you need 20hours of sleep..." Ron gave up, having a conversation with a naked-mole-rat was not easy.

20 minutes later:

Ron sat at the edge of his bed, yawned lightly before he laid down and cover himself. Looking at the clock to see it was already midnight, _'12 more hours before I'm heading for the unknown'._

As he closed his eyes, a voice entered his mind, _'What do you mean, by the unknown?'_

_'Wha...',_ Realized he had come to send his thoughts to his best-friend, _'KP, I'm sorry, if I woke you... I'm still learning ya know?'_

_'It's okay silly...'_

Still with his eyes closed, he smiled, _'Well, I think I need to sleep, goodnight KP'_

_'It's a goodnight if you open your window'_

_'Not to be rude KP, but why?'_

_'Because I'm waiting outside!'_

He opened his eyes and turned his head toward the window, and yes, he could see her outside, _'What? But KP, my pare-'_

_'-Already know Ron, now open and let me in, I'm freezing!'_

_'Give me a minute...'_ Ron rose from the bed again and headed to his window, leisurely he opened it. Seeing his best friend in pink robe and under it, hers purple sweat-pants and a purple top with a green heart at the chest.

Kim jumped inside and hugged her best-friend.

"Woah KP, didn't think you would come" He said after they finished the hug.

Kim stroked his cheek, "Ron, I tol-"

"-Kimberly why didn't you use the front-door?" Mrs. Stoppable cried out from the entry to Ron's room.

Jumped away from Ron, Kim felt like she had almost gotten a heart-attack, with a hand at her chest in a consolation, "Sorry Mrs. Stoppable I-"

"-Is okay dear, don't let it happen another time, now you two go to sleep, just because the school is over, doesn't it mean you two can stay up all nights." Mrs. Stoppable said with a smile that told them that she was okay, and only worried about. Their well-being, after all Ron's room existed at first-floor.

The two teens grinned from ear to ear and nodded before headed to the bed, where they used their telepathic ability to converse about everything and nothing. As they had done countless of times in the past.

None of them knew, when they fell to sleep. They nuzzled up to toward each other, Nor did they knew that Ron's parent stood at the door, and smiled to the sleeping teens.

"You are okay with them so close dear?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

Mrs. Stoppable looked at her husband then returned to observe the teens, "They had done this so many time, I trust them, even if they start to have feelings for each other, I will still trust them to behave..." She proudly stated.

"Yes dear... let's just say, when the day comes, her father will understand" Mr. Stoppable positioned his arms around his wife midsection to pull her closer to him.

Chuckling she playfully slapped the chest of her husband, "If I can let go, I'm sure James can too, now let us go to bed." She said before she closed the door to her son's room. Letting the teens sleep peacefully together.

Middleton Airport the next day:

Mrs. Stoppable looked at the sight of the two teens embraced each other, _'They really look cute together'_

"Dear, do you know where the school location is?" Mr. Stoppable asked his wife.

"In Denmark dear, you know Scandinavian... I know it's because the main office for my work is in Norway..." Mrs. Stoppable said.

"Aah yes, the school name was Thor-Academy... Could not find the location while I searched, and no one had heard about it" Mr. Stoppable said, still with his eyes gazing at the teens.

"Well dear, but I trust the Director woman... And Ronald will get two recommendations... But I hope we're doing the correct thing, and we really need to find a better way then-"

"-This is our way of telling you?" Mr. Stoppable chuckled.

It made Mrs. Stoppable giggle,"Yes, do you think they had realized yet?"

"I don't know dear, they are still too young to know anything about it." Mr. Stoppable replied worried as he gazed at the teens conversely in their embrace.

"I know, but seeing them, they had not even said a word to each other, I didn't know it would hurt them so much..." Mrs. Stoppable frowned, as much as she liked the idea of a better future for the teens, the sights of them together, holding each other, was melting her heart. It felt like she had just separated the Sun from the sky. The water from the ocean.

"Maybe they are afraid to talk?" Mr. Stoppable stated.

Kim and Ron, they were still embracing each other, the fear of letting go, hunted both minds of theirs.

People whom walked past the teens, would think, they were in love, a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend, saying goodbye to each other. No one would have guessed that they were only best-friends. It was hard not to feel the sadness from the sight of them. As everyone who saw them, they wished that; Whatever journeys, one of them takes, they would return to each other arms.

Ron tightened his grabs around her, _'KP, I'm scared... I-'_

_'-Never have been away from you longer than a month',_ Kim finished his thought.

A small tear escaped his eyes, trailed down at his cheek toward his jaw, before falling to the shoulder of his best-friend, _'It tanks, I know it's good for me... in the future... but...'_

_'But you don't know what to do with yourself without me, I have the same feeling about you. You know, after the closet sitchs... I have the same feeling...'_ Kim again finished his thought as she buried her face at the side of her best-friend neck.

Ron moved his head back so he could have a better look at his best-friend face, _'She is so beautiful'_

A smile crossed Kim's reddened face.

Seeing his best-friend reddened face, Ron realized he had just sent his last thought to her, _'I did it again, didn't I?'_

'_Is okay Ron, I don't mind... now that I'm thinking about, we can still talk together, so it will not be that bad.'_ She insured him, as their eyes' locked in a never-ending dream.

Ron soon fell out of the dream-like state he was in, _'How?'._

Kim slapped his chest playfully. Resting her head at her best-friend's chest, _'Silly you, like we're doing now'._

Ron could not find any logic by it, _'I don't know, how can we be talking like this?'_

_'Ron!'_

Ron's mind worked to find any logic, until it hit him as a truck,_ 'ooh, I get it now... sorry'_

_'Is okay silly, but I think you need to go now'_. Kim sent to his mind.

As they ended their embrace, Kim kissed Ron at the cheek. It had not the desired effect since it made Ron dazed, and he was slowly tottering toward the terminal, toward his plane.

The feeling that she had just let go of something real, entered her mind, but she would not reconnect their telepathic links. The fears of crying by hearing his voice and thoughts. The fears of losing control, the fears of running toward him and stop him from going. Crying in his arms... He was only her best-friend after all.

* * *

**(A/N)**

Hey, sorry for small chapters, but I really hope your guys had enjoyed this chapter and want more, it actually taking longer for making dialogs than just writing my minds of... I really need some kind of split personalities.

Yes, I do have a plan for the story, this is not some random stuff...


	2. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: Hey, just using some characters from Disney to help with my story, don't worry no harms will be done to them... mostly... I don't make story for personal gain (money), merely for the fun and express my troubled mind.**

* * *

**Forewords:** Yes, here is another chapter to Secrets. Keep in mind this might be disturbing, for someone. It's not sending fear to your hearts, but well, just to be safe.

Response to reviewers will be at the last in this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter:** Kim and Ron first day apart, first day they are in a different time zone, is this the end of their world saving?

Is this the end of them?

While evils lurk under their feet, some are fighting for their life.

Who is this new player, or who are they?

* * *

**Secrets**

* * *

**First Encounter**

Chapter II

Denmark. (02:42 Sunday), Copenhagen Airport. - (PST/PDT 17:42 Saturday)

The blond teen walked with the baggage of his toward the exit. The plane journeys had been entertainment when you could converse with your best-friend. So Ron was clearly happy. The airport was huge by a standard for a small country, not big, big, but big it was.

The language itself was hard to overcome. Most people he had met so far were politely toward him. It appeared, they all could understand English and had no difficulty directing him to where he should be, if he asked.

_'Nice people'_, Ron thought as he continued strolled toward the exit.

Demi N'arch, had just arrived at the airport to pick up a _'Ronald Dean Stoppable'_. It was one of her first assignments for the year. The assignment was easy enough. If it was not where because she had lost the picture of the guy. The lost of pictures and the memories of the guy face, who she was going to pick up. Demi started to scout the area from the airport's main exit in her desperately attempting to regain her pride.

She knew it was some kind of trial from her mentor. After all, it was not really normal to be assigned to pick a _'greeny'_, and in the same be his personally guide, help with the language if necessary, and providing him information of the culture if he ever decided to leave the campus.

Shaking her head in frustration, she came up with an idea. Finding the nearest kiosk, she acquired a pen and paper and wrote his name at it. Before returning to the exit and waited patiently for the guy, who Demi was going to help for the three months to come.

Sighing heavily Ron moved encircling himself to scout the area, looked for the signs toward the exit, he saw a brown-harried girl with blond striped locks. A smile crossed his face. Just over the chest of hers, she was holding a white paper with his name written on it.

"Hey... Hihi... I'm Ron Stoppable... are you looking for me?" Ron asked and showered his hand toward the girl, she complied and grabbed his hand for a handshake.

"Demi N'arch is my name, I'm your guide, your guardian for three months if you will" Demi cheerfully said before she let go of his hand.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Guardian?" He asked and took his baggage up, weird enough she too took some of his bags up.

"Yes, I'll be your guide, instructor, and personally cook, same time I'm protecting you from harms and make sure, you will get to your classes and training in time..." She said proudly, and lead him out of the airport, side by side they walked to the parking lot.

"Woah, Cook, Instructor... uhm what do you mean?"Ron's eyes sparkled to the girl walked next to him.

"We're going to share an apartment!" She said nonchalant.

_'Sharing apartment with a hot girl... WHAT!'_, Ron was now standing still, "But, but we just met!"

Demi stopped and gazed to both sides of hers, wondered where the blond guy where. She turned around, only to spot him, now with his head reddened as tomato. Remembering his last words, Demi chuckled and blushed. She grabbed the bags in one hand and returned to where the blond stood, she seized his arm and guided him toward the car.

"If I don't know better, I think you were hitting at me, I'm flattering."She heartily giggled while dragging the stunned blond beside her toward the parking lot.

"Yes... Wouldn't your dad kill me or something?.. misunderstanding... ya know... haha" Ron placed his hand behind and nervously scratched the back of his head, while looking at the girl picking up the bags and threw them into the car of hers.

"Why? I am nineteen and support myself, and the apartment is paid by the Academy...(raised eyebrow)... we're only sharing living room, kitchen and bathroom... Unless you really are hitting at me?" She teased him.

Ron looked at the girl with widened eyes, his head reddened before he spoke, "haha... good one, uhm, I will not be a good company at the tour... Uhm.. Need to think... Meditating ya now... "

"Okay... it's weird, but I'm fine with it... (smiling) take a seat, so we can head home (smirk)" Demi grinned.

As she started the engines, she was leaning her head to take a quick glimpse at the boy next to her. It did weird her out from his constantly nodding, as he was agreeing in an argument. Shaking her head at his silliness, she returned hers concentration toward the roads.

Drakken's Lair. (PST/PDT 18:13):

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

"SHEGO?" The blue man yelled, trying to out-loud the alarm.

All around the lair, security cameras were being destroyed, while the base in fully alerted. Red-lights were beaming and blinking, alerting the personnel to their jobs.

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

"I GOT IT DR. D!" A green woman yelled back, as she ran toward the main monitor and pressed a blue key.

As soon as the key had been pressed, the alarm faded, but the warning beacons of lights still indicated that personnel required to be on their jobs.

"SHEGO! GO AND CAPTURE KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken yelled, he had not noticed the alarming sound had stopped.

"Dr. D... take a grip!.." She said irritated as she was checking the main monitors methodical.

Shego took a mike up to her hand and placed it in front of her mouth, "Synthro 97 Reports!", as soon as she called out, monitor 97 went black. In frustration, she turned her head toward monitor 56, "Synthro 56 Reports!", but that also went black... Discouraged she activated another key, "Status reports everyone!"

As Shego awaited for a response she glanced at the screen to find any unnatural, as the time went by, she could only hear statics.

"I can't believe Kim Possible had found my lair so quick..." Drakken walked in circled while waved his arms dramatically.

The green woman gazed at her boss, before returning her eyes at the monitors in front of her.

"Ma'am this is henchman 34 from sector 4, no sights of Kim Possible, but we're holding up against... something... we nearly out of power-cells for our plasma-blaster"

Drakken picked up that his henchmen were using plasma-blaster, "Who had authorized the us- (slap)"

"Drakken, silence!... Or I will do more than slapping your face!" Shego warned, and Dr. Drakken backed off, with his hand caress his check, where Shego had hit him.

"What is you holding up against? Henchman 34" She asked.

"This is henchman 67, taking over... we don't know ma'am..."

Frustrated over the lack of info, Shego activated another key, so she could get a better look at sector 4. The big monitor now only showed the footage, or more from the last camera that had avoided being destroyed. Seeing the henchmen and synthrodrones using plasma-blaster pissed her off. The blaster could kill, but the body of dead henchmen made her want to puke, and she soon understood the use of deadly weapons.

"What... What is the red liquid?... From... From the sleeping henchman?" Drakken stammered.

Shego looked at her boss in disbelief before she pushed him away from the monitor, "Take a gripe that is-" She stopped as she saw Drakken's widened his eyes. She could not believe that his blued skin could turn white, but it did."Dr. D close your eyes, don't look!"

Dr. Drakken looked confused, but the voice of authority made him obey.

"Henchman 67, I will sen-" Her faced went paled as the monitor showed something. It appeared like a tentacle pieced the neck of whom, she assumed was Henchman 67. His body looked like, it was slowly being drained from all liquid. The skins tightened around the bones, as his body was collapsing from the outside to the inside. It was the last she saw before the monitor went black.

Now her power started to ignite randomly, it was only her green aura and not her plasma power, it eased her mind that her power was in rage, but were not cursing any damages. As she again looked at the monitors in front of her blackened out one by one in a randomly pattern.

"This is Shego, all personnel to arms, Code Red, I repeat, Code Red, the base is under attacks, Code Red, I Repeat, Code red... " She sighed heavily before she went on, " Find the nearest escape pods... Synthrodrones, Protocol 13, help all personnel to escape, I repeat, Protocol 13, help all the personnel to escape."

"Shego?... Protocols 13... You do know that you telling them to stay behind and sacrifices themselves... don't you know how much those cos-(slap)"

"Dr. D, I don't care, someone is trying to kill us. Now go to the shuttle while I'm activating the last synthrodrones" Shego yelled at her boss, as she activated every available drone. After that she turned around, only to see her boss with his thumbs in his mouth. Growled in frustration, she grabbed him and cared him at her shoulder, and headed for the shuttle, they had to stand by for a quick escape.

Middleton. Kim's Room. (PST/PDT 18:53):

Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything was indeed smiling her head off. The telepathic links she had with Ron, It was something she came to like.

Whiled Ron was being escorted by a girl name Demi N'arch. Kim discussed the issues with Ron in their unique telepathic links. First she frowned over that Ron was going to share apartment with a girl, but soon realize the girl was too old for him. Trying to comprehend why she hated the idea of him with other than her. It just seemed wrong, when her best-friend was spending time with other girls than her. After all she didn't hangout with guys, unless it was a date, and she only had one true date in her life.

Mrs. Possible climbed the stairs to her daughter's room. It was time for supper, and none in the family of hers were going to miss supper, not on her watch. Well, except for her daughter, Kimmie.

The idea of calling her down, didn't wander Mrs. Possible's mind. She wanted to know, if her daughter was okay after Ron had left a few hours ago. As she looked at her daughter sitting at the disk and was holding the picture of him in her hand. Mrs. Possible smiled, until to the time of, Kim absently pressed the picture to the chest of hers.

Remembering the conversation before her daughter went to the best friend of hers for a sleep-over.

The elder woman had an uneasy feeling something might have happened that night or that day. Something also troubled Mrs. Possible's mind, it seemed her daughter was in love, or having some weird conversation with herself. It was obvious to see something was wrong, and you didn't need to be a brain-surge to see it.

_'Kimmie is giggling to herself just by looking at the picture of Ronald?'_ Mrs, possible thought, _'Don't tell me they did it!'_

The elder red-harried woman close her eyes before looking at her daughter, _'Kimmie had not even noticed me... and it looks like she is glowing...'_, With her hands placed at her mouth to hold out a little scream, _'Ronald and Kimmie had sex?'_ Shaking her head, _'Relax... This is Kimmie...'._

Removing the hands she had placed to block her little scream away, "Kimmie, can I ask you about something?..."

Kim jumped by the voice from behind, only to gaze at her mother, "Sure mom, just a second" And by that she closed her eyes for better concentration.

_'Ron, my mom wants to talk with me, after that is supper I think'_, Kim sent the thought to her best-friend

_'It's Okay, I think we just had arrived to the apartment, and is 04:11 in the morning!'_

Kim frowned by it, not noticed that her mother was observing her, _'well is only 19:10 here, so is a good night then... You're probably tired'._

_'Yeah, and Demi also looked funnily at me, so we had better stop...'_

Kim now remembered her mother, _'Well Ron, I think my mom is having the same look, but before we cut the links, aren't N'arch a French name?'_

_'I don't know KP, I will ask her and tell you tomorrow... I miss you..._'

In Kim's mind, she could clearly feel the sadness from her best-friend voice sent to her by the telepathic link, _'I miss you too...'_

The feeling that she was flying after cutting the links. The feeling that her best-friend missed her, subsided anything, and she beamed smilingly at her mother, "Sorry mom I just had to... Think..." She expressed with a satisfy smile.

Mrs. Possible placed the pieces together and sighed heavily, she didn't want to ask her daughter directly, "Kimmie, how close are you and Ronald?"

Kim pounded by the question,_ 'This is weird...'_ She thought, and with a raised eyebrow, "Mom, me and Ron are close, we do everything together, if it what you are asking about."

_'Everything together!',_ Mr's Possible sighed, "So, this is for long run?"

"Mom, you do know that I have known Ron since, we're four? I think Ron will be beside me for another 10-20-seventy years!" Kim informed. She didn't know why her mother started to ask randomly,_ 'Mom worried about our friendship?'_

_'Kimmie already think about marrying?... How am I going to explain that to James, without hurting Ron',_ Mrs. Possible thought.

She was afraid, her daughter might do something hash. Aftermath of 'sex' could cloud their minds. In her daughter's case, she was appearing as she was still in her euphoric state.

A quick glance to her daughter's bed, as expected, there was another picture of Ron, lying at the top of the second pillow. Mrs. Possible smiled, but was also sad, after all she had done the same when her husband was travel...

"Kimmie, I know it sounds weird, did you two slept together after I agreed to let you see Ronald last night?" Mrs. Possible wanted to know, it was better this way, then having her husband found out, without her knowledge. It could end badly.

"Yes mom, I don't get it... Is there something wrong?" Kim asked.

"No, nothing is wrong... Was that your first time?" Mrs. Possible managed to ask, and tried her best to remain calm toward her daughter, even if there was a raging building inside her. The angrier she was going to unleash...

Kim sighed, trying to make any logic by the conversation, "Me and Ron had slept together a lot of times, what the problem now?"

"No dear, there no problem, I just want to be sure you doing the right thing" She said with a fake smile, _'At leas they not just fooling around...'_

What her mother just said, made her smile, "Well, I think spending time with Ron before he leaves, is the right thing in my mind... I miss him..."

Mrs. Possible smiled, "Well, I talk with your father one of the days, try to ease his mind... But get clean up, is supper time"

Kim wanted to ask why her mom wanted to ease her dad's mind, but decide to let it hang, "Okay, I'll be down in five!" She said cheerfully, before heading for her bathroom.

_'I hope they did use protection',_ she thought, but soon nudged that thought of, _'Who am I kidding, this is Kimmie and Ronald, the most responsible teens on Earth!'_

Middleton. Global Justice (PST/PDT 21:17), underground base, Dr. Director's Office:

Dr. Director the head of Global Justice, reading reports after reports, _'17:13 agent lost contact to a Crime Lord in Berlin, assumed: Going under hiding from rival Crime Lord...' Dr. Director gazed at the report and signed it before she went to next one, '18:13 an unknown power spike at remote island northwest of Dr. Drakken old Lair, who had been compromised by Kim Possible last year. The power spike lasted to 19:13. There was no visible footage of any unnatural activity from the satellites. Request for future investigation denied by Agent Will Du, due to lack of any evidence'._ Dr. Director frowned, but her top agent was right.

She signed the report, leaning her back and closed her eyes. The conversation with the Foreseer annoyed the head of GJ, The Foreseer asked GJ to take all missions related from Kim Possible. A request for Kim Possible would be transferred to one of her agents. It was one of two requests, the other was to train Wade Load and Rufus. The training program would be provided next week. All expense would also be provided. She could not ask any question. If the Foreseer had not provided any more information, then it outranked her in security.

It was rare for The Foreseer to ask a favor, when the Foreseer actually outranked her. She was one of few that had talked to the Foreseer. Nearly any agent of The Foreseer actually outranked her, but they had never abused their power. Not once, had they taken command of any of the military groups, they were sent to provide assistance. Every single time an agent of The Foreseer was involved, it became highly classified to the highest, not even Wade load can hack and gathering information, when it came to them. Yes, she knew Wade Load was hacking into their system, but he was also providing the security needed by telling her, who had tried to hack since. He could trace hackers better than her own people, even stop another from hacking the same system the young genius was in.

Denmark. Vejle. Demi's Apartment (10:30 Sunday). (PST/PDT 01:30 Sunday)

Demi the brown-haired girl rose from her bed, took on her robe before heading out of her room toward the bathroom at her apartment. As she walked into the bathroom to take her shower, she soon remembered that she was no longer alone, by that in mind, it was decided to lock the door. There was no need to show her body off to a stranger.

The nearly hot streamed water trailed down her body. The feeling of every drop slapped at her skin, as she started to rube her neck to remove some old and dead skins. She placed her feet at the small plastic chair, the only reason for the chair was, so she could better shave her legs.

As she finished shaving her legs, the feeling of perfection entered her mind, the hand of hers trailed gently from her toes to her knees to feel her soft slender legs, her clean-shaven skins, then toward her tight, and just as she was going to reach what made her a woman, she stopped. Not only because she didn't need any shaving at her spot, but she was rather vocal when it came to herself exploring. Not really a good first expression for the guy she didn't know anything about, only that he needed her protection.

The feeling of naughtiness, the feeling of doing something she was not supposed to. It was the feeling of losing control, who was sending her mind to euphoria. Never in her life she had expected to share an apartment with a guy, not in her life, she had thought about the future, The guys at the academy feared her, those that didn't only want status, just want something she was not willing to give to anyone.

The first time Demi entered Thor-Academy, every single guy wanted to ask her out. She accepted most of them, until they found out, she was not going to give them anything, when it came to her body and their desires. And when she said _'no'_ it means _'no'_, if they decided to force their way, it was a one-side battle, after all there a reason why everyone feared her.

It did make her lost trust on any males at the campus. Now she actually had to share an apartment with one of them. Even if Ron seemed nice, maybe he could help her. Help her getting a break from the hungry eyes other males were sending her.

An innocent smile crossed her face, as she stroked her hair from her face to her back, and let the streaming water hit her face. Leaning her head back to have every inch of her face receiving the drops. A plan formed in her head, it was innocent and no one would get hurt. _'the question is, will I ask Ron, or play the game behind his back?'_

Ron woke up and soon find himself that he was not at his bed at home, but as the memory returned, he gazed at the clock, it showed 12:12. He wondered how long he had stared at the device, but soon realized he could count the seconds,_' 51... 52...53...54...55...56...57...58..59...ARGH_'. The feeling of someone had placed a needle inside his heart, cursing damages for every heartbeat. He grimaced in agony.

When the painful experience finally subsided, he gazed at the clock, it now showered 12:14... Shaking his head by it, he rose from the bed, and headed out of the room, his new room for the next three months.

As he looked to the left at the end of the small corridor, he could see the room next to his. It was Demi's room, and after that the bathroom, the doors to Demi's room were open, and the bathroom door too. At the end was the main entry.

He looked to right side from his room, there was another door, an unused room next to him, and to the end of the corridor was the door to the kitchen. The smell of food made him smile, as he strolled toward the door. He passed the door to the living room, _'This apartment is big!'_. With that he forgot all about his pains from before.

Demi was sitting at the kitchen table, with only her robes and tower wrapped around her wet hair. When Ron opened the door and headed in. Sitting at the opposite of her,_ 'he is looking like a kid in a candy-store'._

Ron's eyes gazed hungry to all the food in front of him, he looked up toward the girl, with a nod from her, he dug in, omelet, sausage, breads, milk, bacon even fried eggs.

Demi smiled at the blond, as he started to eat, with few table manners from him. It was however, okay. The feeling of doing something, something another appreciated and everything showered in the face of the blond.

"This is great!... mmm" Ron moaned delighted as he shoved the food in his mouth.

"Good, you like... you need it for tomorrow" She said half-teasing, and with a knowing smile of hers, she giggled evilly.

"I don't get any more food?"

Demi half-heartily laughed at the frightened boy, "No Ron, but our class starts tomorrow... I'm going to show you the place, then after your lessons, I'm going to pick you up for another one..."

"Aw man... I forgot all about it!" Ron whined, shaking his head dramatically before went back to his food, and shoving it in his mouth like there no tomorrow.

"Don't beat yourself over it, I'm not sure how the lesson will work, but I'm assuming the lessons will be in English, but if not, I think the professor will provide you with the material only for you." Demi informed.

"Okay, can we wait with the schools talk to next day?" Ron frowned,

Shaking the head of hers, Demi wondered if they had told him anything about Thor,_ 'He will not be so happy when he comes to his first physical education'._

"Sorry, what time is in US, pacific standard time now?" Ron asked.

_'This guy is little random, but he is cute...'_ Demi thought about his random question, but soon nudged it off, as she looked at the clock, "let's see, it's 12:44 now, so I say it's 03:44"

"Well, then I have to unpack before calling home"

"You do know you have to unpack no matter what?" Demi stated as she started to clean up.

Ron lost focus as she rose up from the chair, the robe around her slender body loose a little and by that, he saw hers long beautiful legs. The fantasies of his were raging and his face reddened before he quickly looked away.

Demi looked worried at the blond, not knowing, what had transpired? Why was his head reddened? She nudged it of her mind, as she continued cleaning up, "Can you help me with the plates and washing up?"

"I.. Um... Yes.. Off cause..." He stammered.

_'okay, well, I have seen weirder...'_ She thought.

South America: Jungle, Monkey fist new lair (PST/PDT 04:03 Sunday)

A dark-haired man, was searching old scrolls for ancient monkey power, His smiles grow wider as he absorbed the information after information.

"When I find Tempus Simia I will finally be The Monkey King!" The man exclaimed, before he laughed evilly, the laugh made his servants, Monkey Ninjas, jumping up and down in an uncontrolled fury.

"With the Tempus Simia I can prevent the buffoon from destroying the four jade monkeys!... No one can stop me!" He yelled with all his might. Making the birds around the lair flew away in fear.

Suddenly, everything around him went silent, his monkey ninjas seemed frightened, and were looking panicked around.

"Someone, or something is near!" The man stated, only to have his servants nodded in agreement.

"I CAN SENSE POWER, I CAN SENSE DESIRE, I CAN SENSE MADNESS"

The man gulped from the voice, it sounded like hundreds of people were talking in once, females and males., "Come out who you are? And fight The Monkey King! The Master of Ti-Shing-Pec-Whar!"

"POWER YOU HAVE, POWER NOT IN CONTROL, MASTER YOU ARE, MASTER OF YOUR OWN MIND"

"I'm the true Monkey Master!" The man yelled again in rage, he was still trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"YOUR TRUTH IS A LIE, MONKEY MASTER YOU ARE, MONKEY KING YOU ARE NOT"

"This is nonsense! Come out and fight!" The man taunted, not knowing his servants started to back off.

"FIGHT THE MONKEY MAN, FIGHT THE POWER, THE SAME FIGHT 600 YEARS AGO"

"Who ARE you!" The man scowled at the voices, who seemed to come from everywhere around him.

"DESIRER... DECEIVER... DEVOUR...I AM"

"What do you want?" The man asked.

"YOU"

The screams from the jungle, the screams of pains, the screams of misery, lasted for thirteen minutes, before everything went silent. Everything was silent in the jungle, not a single sound. No insects or animals dear to move. They were afraid to move out of their hiding before the dawn arrived.

* * *

**Reviews to reviewers:** Thanks by the way

dex drako, thanks for the reviews, ya, I tried my best on the misspelling part, but if you can next time just point out one of the issues i have a idea of what i did wrong.

lhaine07, yes they sure are cute together, let us keep them that way, I don't think being apart will change much ;)

Ben, haha, that what happens next, ;)

RonStepupable, Yes I concentrate more of my troubled mind on that part with Sensei and The Foreseer. Yes I have rush their discovery of theirs ability too fast for my own good... not intended.

(A/N) what do you think? too much?


	3. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Hey, just using some characters from Disney to help with my story, don't worry no harms will be done to them... mostly... I don't make the story for personal gain (money), merely for the fun and express my troubled mind. **

**Forewords:** Well, I'm sorry for uploading this late. I had a and Virus assaulting my system. That's why, I had to delete chapter three right after I uploaded it a week ago. The Virus itself attacked winlogin and explore. So, you guys can guess I had a serious problem. Not to mention my anti-virus soft-ware was incapable to do a damn without major damaging my system to heal it. Well, the virus itself was made to install an anti-virus program (buy it), but I avoided it, (Never trusted pop-up program). And as stupid, I actually restart my computer, and forgot I had set my anti-virus protection to delete virus infected files if it can't be healed... Ups... But now I am back.

* * *

**Chapter:** The title says it all, but what kind of confrontation is all this about?

Is there more To Ron and Kim Relationship?

* * *

**Secrets**

**

* * *

**

**Confrontation**

**Chapter III  
**

**Denmark. (15:22 Sunday), Demi's Apartment. - (PST/PDT 06:22 Sunday):**

Ron was unpacking in his new room. The room itself had considerable two windows with the view of a small park outside, and the bed was in the far corner. The room had been provided generously with everything, he had from his own room back in Middleton, even a newer computer he could use over by the office table near the windows. The other side from the bed was a big mirror. The Mirror was large enough to have four or five of him standing side by side, and still be able to see theirs reflection. However, behind it was a room, or more it was a closet. Still it was able to hide his best-friend and himself inside without being too close any ways. (fantasy)

As Ron unpacked bags after bags, he shortly moved towards the bag of his, where he had his pictures of his best-friend. There were off cause pictures of his family. However, it was the picture of the red-haired-teen he had the most. He resolutely decided to place the picture of her hugging him from behind at the table next to the bed, close to the side where he was going to sleep at. The pictures of him and his parents with Rufus, he decided wisely to place on the other table at the other side.

Ron carefully picked another stunning picture up from the bag. This photograph portrayed only his best-friend in it. She smiled nervously while waving at the same time. Ron's heart melted just by looking at the picture of her in hers elegant cheer outfit. There was something about her eyes, even the weak smile of hers could make him smile as she was exactly standing in front of him. Something about this picture he liked, it was adorable, and yet he felt there was a cryptic message behind, how she acted when he took the picture.

Demi barefoot walked down the corridor toward Ron's room. She really needed to inform him about the school. Hopefully, he had unpacked and was ready for listing to what she had to say. As she closely approached the door, she knocked loudly at it three times.

After a few seconds of waiting, "Come in" The guy yelled from the other side.

Demi smiled and opened the door. When she walked in, she soon observed closely. He was sitting quietly at the edge of the bed, and held a picture in his hand, with his eyes sparkling at it. She distinguished how the other pictures, at the table left to the bed where pictures of what. She automatically assumed was his family. As she gazed at the other table, there was a single picture of him at a beautiful red-haired teen. Demi could only be guessed the lovely girl was someone he held dare.

When Demi finally arrived at sat next to Ron, to have a better inspection of the picture. It melted her heart instantaneously. On the picture was present the same girl from the picture, she had just observed. This time it was the red-haired girl alone in her cheer uniform, waving nervously to the person who took the picture. The way the girl looked at the picture was extremely sweet. Her eyes appeared currently to focus on the one behind the camera and not the camera itself. Demi could even notice a faint glow from the girl, from the dreamlike eyes and smile. Demi was sure the guy sitting next to her was the only one, who had this picture.

She intently gazed at the blond who was still clinging to the picture. Smiling to how cute he was starring at the picture as he was lost in a distant dream. However, Demi had to devastate the precious moment, there too much critical information, and only relatively few hours to get through them all.

"Ron... You can gaze at your girlfriend later. Nevertheless, it's time to tell you about the Thor-academy." Demi informed with a stern voice toward the teen.

Ron questioningly looked at her with widened eyes, "but, She is -"

"-Your Girlfriend, I know, I can see it... Now Let us start with the first rules." She obviously said without looking at him, " okay, First is, promise me, what I am going to tell you. It is only to you to hear and no other, Not even your Girlfriend!"

Ron was ready to protest, but the glare she gave him made him blindly obey, "I promise" Was all he could say. The importance was his school after all. _'Have to wait with the convincing explanation that Kim was just his best friend later... Only a friend.'_ The last word in his thought did send depression toward his heart.

Demi now smiled warmly at the blond, "Good... How much does you know about Demons and Angels?" As the words of hers soon registered fully in the mind of the teen.

Ron comically looked at the brown-haired gorgeous girl, "Now you're going to tell me we are being infested, and people in the world are already being turned into mindless zombies. And you are an Angel!"

The shocking expression from Demi made Ron uneasy, "It was a joke!" He almost yelled, only to have her looking questioningly at him. As soon as Ron saw that, he proceeded on more relaxing, " Just a minute ago I thought I was right..."

With a guilty look Demi spoke, "Well, you are actually right in most of the part... But I am not a an angel..."

Ron starred at the girl next to him with great consternation. He surreptitiously attempted to get away only to fall down from the bed., "KIIIIIIIIIIM SIDEKICK IN TROUBLE!" He desperately cried with all his vigor, before he fainted from the sights.

**Middleton. Possible Resident. Kim's Room. (PST/PDT 08:14 Sunday):**

"Ron!" Kim panicky rose from the bed. Her body was sweaty from the nightmare and the hysterically screams from her best-friend.

Kim was worrying about her best-friend. Her worries grew more, as she desperately tried to connect theirs telepathic links without luck. _'Ron, answer me please...'_ Still with no answer, Kim start to get anxious, _'Ron, I need to hear your voice, please!'_ She frantically attempted to send, as her tears shortly started to trail down her cheeks.

This was one of the times. She would have grabbed her Kimmunicator and immediately rushing out toward Ron, to look anxiously for him, and take him back home to her. This time she finally decided it was only a nightmare. She sat comfortably at the edge of her bed, and took some deeply breathe, before she rose and barefoot walked to her closet.

As she closely looked for fancy clothes to wear, her heart relaxed completely. It was like her heart told her that, he was alright. Kim did accept it, but she really hoped strongly for him. Just the anxious thought of him gone forever, made her simply wanted to die.

**Drakken's Safe-house (PST/PDT 09:07 Sunday):**

It was an underground bunker built inside a mountain. Shego had a problem remembering witch mountain the bunker location where. In the middle of the flight toward the safe-house, her power started to ignite rapidly and made her body exhausted from it. So Drakken took over.

The safe-house itself was just one considerable hall with two bathroom door and a kitchen. Unfortunately, for both, they were the only one who had reached it. There had not been any signs of their hired goons, or any synthrodrones escaped from the lair.

"Shego, who ever did this to us will pay!" Drakken scowled as he walked toward the green villain. "I had called more henchmen from theirs' vacations. They even want to do it for free, so long we are providing them with the necessary weapon for revenging of our fallen comrades! " He continued with determination, "I wanted to take over the world and tried to do it without casualties. However, there is a change of the plan..."" He said, this time his eyes were full with anger.

Shego glanced at him, she had under no circumstances seen him like this before, and she was rather admiring it. Placing her hand to his shoulder, " I'm with you. Just tell me what to do!"

**Middleton. Possible Resident. (PST/PDT 9:36 Sunday):**

Mrs. Possible was sitting comfortably at the kitchen table and drank her coffee, when her daughter arrived.

"Morning Kimmie" She greeted her daughter with an apology smile of hers.

Kim quizzically looked at her mother. "Morning mom," She said and kissed her mother at the cheek before went on, "Is there something wrong?"

"Kimmie, is about Ronald, I had told you father about it" She told her with a rather shaky voice.

First it sent an uncomfortable feeling toward the young teen. After all she had just got a terrifying nightmare about her best friend. It took some time, before she actually comprehended what her mother was saying. Kim thought, there had been something bad happened toward her best friend. However, it was more about what her mom had told her dad.

"Well, what had you told dad about?" Kim asked curiosity and sat down opposite her mother.

"I told him about you and Ronald... Relationship." Mrs. Possible trailed of, trying to avoid the starring her daughter gave her.

"Okay?... Mom I don't get it..." Kim said, she was rather puzzled by it, _'Not another weird conversation again...' _She thought.

"Kim, It's about you two taking it to the next level!" Her mother stated annoyed toward her obvious daughter.

"Take what to next level?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That you two had sex!" Her mother nearly yelled.

"Wha... What!" Kim exclaimed, with eyes widened in shock, she rose from her seat at backed slowly away. "You can't be serious!" Kim raised her voice, "We haven't even kissed yet, not to mention thinking about sex!" She placed her hand toward her mouth, after realizing what she had just said. _'We haven't even kissed YET.'_ The sentence kept entering her mind.

"But you said, you slept together!" Mrs. Possible tried to explain.

"As in sleeping Mom, just sleeping. You really think that me and Ron had sex? That Ron has feeling for me? You really think I want to ruin our friendship like that? It's Just not worth it!" Kim exclaimed, however, she wondered over her own explanation. Her own choice of words...

Mrs. Possible picked up that her daughter didn't really deny the relationship of hers, was more than best-friends. "Ron is not your boyfriend then?" She asked to help her ease her mind.

"We're only best-friends..." Kim informed sadly. It was not intently to sound sad, but she couldn't help it.

Mrs. Possible now felt guilty. Yes, she had flatly told her husband about it. She just hoped, when he returned from driving Jim and Tim to soccer practice, he would be in a better mood to listing. "I'm sorry Kimmie, I believed you two had sex, it was merely that you were glowing when I -"

"-it's okay mom. I know me and Ron have a lot of secrets, but next time I really want you to ask me directly, if you come up with another conclusion." Kim said, as she slowly walked toward her mother, "Mom... I don't think you have to worry about me and Ron getting together, because I don't believe there is a chance, we -"

"-Not if I have something to say about!" Mr. Possible interrupted, "I Don't Want you to see Ronald again. If he is so close as getting 10 feet near you, I am going to send him to the nearest black hole!" He said. The statement of his was fueling by his angry expression, it indicated that he meant every word.

"James is not what you think" Mrs Possible tried explain after she had gotten out from the shock, that her husband might had been listing, "You.. how much did you hear?"

Mr. Possible pounded by it, " Only that she believe... That not the point! I... Get to you Room you are grounded!" Mr. Possible pointed at his daughter.

Kim's jaw dropped, but ever time she was going to speak up. She only got a disgusted look from her dad. Kim's mind had gone overload, she had soon forgotten all about the talk with her Mom, as she ran up to her room.

"You not going to call, not going to talk or visit that boy ever again!" Mr. Possible yelled from behind.

Kim was now in her room. Anxiously, she started to pack her clothes in a bag. The only thing she remembered was that she had been denied seeing her best-friend.

"Kim Possible?" A girly voice said from behind, and with pure reflect Kim jumped and place herself into a combat stance. Only to see a masked girl standing few feet away.

"Not here to fight, I am here to take you to Ron Stoppable" The masked girl said.

Kim was rather skeptic first, but the chance of seeing her best friend again made her trust this girl. "Okay, where is he and how we get there?" She asked excited.

Before Kim could do anything, the girl grabbed her arm and all went black.

A loud explosion from their daughter's room startled the adults. It made Mrs. and Mr. Possible hurrying up toward the room, but when they arrived, they saw a half-packed bag... And no daughter of theirs.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Well, I know, I probably had ended this in a bad time. Hehe.

I hope you enjoyed my new style of writing. I am actually filled with pride of this chapter :D...

guess what is going to happen next? There is a reason this chapter is short, and I stopped where I stopped. After all is a secret! Hehe"

* * *

**Reviews to reviewers: - **keep it up with the reviews, as I say I don't mind being corrected. - if you don't believe me, compare this chapter with others...

CajunBear73 **: ** Well, There a lot of plans, so you are actually right. Well, Now that you read this chapter, Maybe there change of mind to believe Ron will get tempted? :D Yes, Kim's Mom had some misunderstanding, not her dad.. well don't know...

KPRon : Don't Worry not going to stop writing – and thanks for review

lhaine07:  I know is hard to see them apart, but let us hope next chapter are going to be better, or to the worse...

IriaAngel : Well, I will explain everything in time, but hey you maybe guessed correctly with angel and demon?

RonStepupable :  Haha, did I kill monkey first?, maybe... Demi is .. well gifted in a way... well not going to ruin the surprise. Yes, Drakken and Shego got attacked, but why?


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: Hey, just using some characters from Disney to help with my story, don't worry no harms will be done to them... mostly... I don't make the story for personal gain (money), merely for the fun and express my troubled mind. **

**

* * *

**

**Forewords: **AS some of you have notice, the time-line only had reached two days, from Friday Pacific Daytime, to Sunday. This chapter was actually a part of the first chapter, but I have decided to cut it in two. The next chapter will be long. More warning in the next chapter would be provided.

Now enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter:** Something big is going to happen, a secrets is going to reveal for the teens.

More secrets, or is all a lie?

* * *

**Secrets**

* * *

**The Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter IV  
**

**Denmark. (19:13 Sunday), Demi's Apartment. - (PST/PDT 10:13 Sunday):**

Kim woke up to discover, she was lying at, an incredibly soft bed, in a mysterious room with two windows. To the left and right of her were small tables with a stylist metallic lamps formed as mushrooms. As she slowly inspected every corner of the room with her eyes. She realized, the room had everything she desired and needed. Everything, she actually had from her own room were here, just newer.

She turned her head to a big mirror to the right of her. Seeing her own reflection she made a weak smile. Kim automatically assumed, behind the mirror was a closet.

The memories of how she had gotten to this place soon refreshed in her mind. Kim tried to comprehend her situations. Comprehending, if she should be alarmed or happy?

She remembered why she had willingly accepted, only the difficulty, of how she ended up with barely a memory of her being in her own room. To be in this luxury room as this.

The door at the other side of the bed opened.

A slender girl entered the room. Her hair was positioning in a ponytail, with a split at her forehead. Kim could trace some blond highlighted locks.

Demi smiled at the young teen waiting patiently for her to explain. It was a clear as a day, that she would most likely need to explain herself, and show her where Ron stoppable was.

"Hello my name is Demi N'arch, and you are THE Kim Possible" Demi said as she closed the door behind her. The alarming expression on the red-headed told her that she had heard her name before.

Kim was extremely shocked. The girl standing just few feet away was the girl her best friend had told her about. _'Someone really has some spilling to do!'_ She told herself.

"yes, uhm, How did I get here?" Kim politely asked, she wanted a conformation of why she was where she was.

Demi mischievously grinned at the teen, "Well, I think you need to come with me. I will explain everything when you see him" She flatly told the young teen.

Kim rose from the bed and slowly walked to the girl, only to have her rolling her eyes at her.

"You trust me to space-time-travel you here to see Ron, but now you're questioning over my trustfulness?" Demi asked the teen after she had opened the door and headed out from the room.

Kim stared at the girl in disbelief, everything in her brilliant mind was arduous to find heads and tails of what was going on. _'I didn't know anything about it'_ Kim scowled to herself.

"Teleporting" Demi revealed after she had watched the teen, "Come on, Ron is in the next room." She informed and signaled Kim out of the room.

Kim had half-expected a large corridor, typical of some kind of a lair, but it was relatively small. As Demi had truthfully told her, she only required to walk a few feet to the left of the room she had come from, before she was standing at the door. She sincerely hoped Ron was behind it.

Demi turned around to face Kim, this time with a more seriously face, "Kim, there is a reason you are here... And I don't think you will like it." Demi said, by that she placed her hands at Kim's shoulders. "Ron is lost in one of his nightmares after our... little conversations..."

With a questioningly look, Kim spoke with a cracking voice, but with full of determination in her eyes, "I don't know why I trust you so much, but if Ron is in trouble, I'll do anything to help him."

Demi smiled, she hoped this girl was enough, there still some explaining to do. Nevertheless, it could wait until Ron was back. She took a deep breathe before she went on, "I think you trust me, because of Ron. However, you need to find out what kind of nightmare is troubling him, preventing him from returning. I got you here because, I have a feeling, he trusts you more than any other, even dare to say that, he trusts you more, than his own family."

The heroine closed her eyes, to clear her minds, so she only had her best friend in mind, "Demi, I need to know, is he in any real danger?" Kim asked, the fear of him would never wake up, was fueling her nightmares. Denied by her own family, taboo her from spending time with him. _'Maybe I can stay here with him, and Demi,'_ Kim thought.

"Kim, I can't tell you why he is trapped in his own nightmare. I can guarantee you, he is in no real danger, merely that is critical you pull him out before seven in the morning... Just trust me in this, I'm not authorized to discuss it with you. You only need to know that I will sacrifice my own life for him." Dem explained to the teen.

"Just tell me what to do, I really, really need to see my Ron!" Kim told the brunette, and she smiled in return.

"Okay then..." Demi said and opened the door only to reveal the room in an interpenetrate darkness. It startled the young teen as she widened her eyes, trying to see what was inside.

"Remember this Kim, when you walk inside, you will be in his nightmare, but control your own fears, otherwise you will be trapped inside too. Find the solution why Ron will not leave, I had tried but could not find one... I will pull you out after two hour" Demi informed, then added with a knowing smile, "I know is unbelievable to you, but you will understand when Ron is back... Good luck"

Kim only nodded before she walked in. The scents of her best friend lingered in her noise, the feeling of being under his arm soon sent a delighted shiver to her body. Someone was guiding her in this darkness, like a path forged by her friendship, she followed without fears.

The darkness soon lifted and she gazed at her surrounding. What she saw, she had difficulty comprehending. Lockers, students, all around her as she was standing in a hallway of Middleton High. _'Okay Ron where are you,'_ She thought, and by that she immediately started to search systematic for her best friend.

Meanwhile...

Demi had lost sight of the red-headed teen, sighing she spoke up, "Mentor, why didn't you warn me about the danger of placing my knowledge inside Ron's head?"

"Because, the bond of theirs needed to be tested." A voice with full of authority answered from no where.

"Mentor, so it's correct of me to use my power and return with Kim Possible?" Demi asked.

"You have done well, even the timing of Teleporting Kim Possible was beyond perfect. Now Demi N'arch, you have a mission... Investigate a base of operation. The owner name is Drew Lipsky, but he had named himself Dr. Drakken. His former base of operation had been attacked some hour ago. You will be assisted by Templars and Paladins, a group of Mages Will providing you with the Teleporting."

"Mentor, sorry to ask you, But how many are going?" She asked with a worry expression.

"51 will be going"

"An active infestation?" Demi asked.

"WE don't know my child, but we fear it might be more than an infestation, that is why it's an investigate mission..."

"As you wish" Demi said, with a blink, she disappeared, only a sound of a loud bang and smokes were left from where she had been standing.

**Middleton. Possible's Resident. (PST/PDT 10:36 Sunday)**

Mr. Possible was sitting at the edge of Kim's bed, he was a well-known rocket scientist, working on cutting edge technologies. His daughter, a well-known hero had left him. "I can't believe she chooses Ronald instead of us, my little Kimmie-cub..." He muttered to himself.

"You don't know that Hon, I'm sure she will be back soon," Mrs. Possible tried to explain to her husband from the entry to the room.

"It's all because of him, I should had included Ronald when I told her about no boys, I should had known when she when into space for him!.. When I get my hand on him I-"

"JAMES TIMOTHY POSSIBLE, YOU WILL STOP BLAMING THE POOR BOY, OR YOU CAN SLEEP AT THE CAR... NOW LISTING, KIMMIE IS NOT YOUR LITTLE DAUGHTER ANYMORE... SHE IS GROWING UP!" Mrs. Possible yelled, after an hour of trying to talk sense to her stubborn husband, she had finally had enough.

Mr. Possible could only look at his wife with horror, she had never yelled before, as in matter of fact, he didn't know what to make of it.

Seeing that her husband had gotten her attention, Mrs. Possible went on with a lower voice, "Now listing and don't interrupt me," She looked at her husband, and he nodded, "Good, Because, I had come to a wrong conclusion of Kimmie and Ronald. I had tried to get it through your big head of yours. First, They never had sex or even kissed. Secondly, as you said, she went to space for him, and if she had really fallen in love with Ronald, I think we can assume, there is nothing we can do about it, not a force in earth can stop her. Thirdly, don't you agree, Ronald will be the best choice?"

Mr. Possible pounded over what his wife had said, "But why didn't she say anything?"

_'James, James...'_ Mrs. Possible said in her head, shaking her head playfully, "James, As brilliant you are, you never did understand teenager girls... When you told Kimmie that, she can never see Ronald again. It was the only thing her mind registered at that moment. You didn't give her the time to explain. It was probably enough for her to come to a conclusion that, no matter what she said, you will never believe her." She said. The look at his face told her everything she needed to know.

"They are growing up so fast..." Mr. Possible managed to say.

"Yes, they do Hon..." Smiling, Mrs. Possible went over at sat next to her husband and comfort him, "Now, we need to wait, and not blaming anyone. If she had run away she would have taken her bags with her..." She said, then she grabbed his ears playfully, " When she return we have apologies to make"

Mr. Possible could only smile, but there was still something troubling his mind, "What if she had been captured by one of her foe?"

"I don't think so." Mr. Possible was ready to protest, but got stopped by a finger at his lips, "James, I don't know where she is, but read this loud" Mrs. Possible said and handed him a letter.

Mr. Possible looked at his wife then at the letter and began to read loud, "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Possible, I'm sorry to announce that in the safety of the world, your daughter, Kimberly Ann Possible, had been drafted for a quick briefing..." He looked at horror at his wife.

Mrs. Possible rolled her eyes, "Well, I had read it all, but you should look there" She said at pointed at an area of the letter.

Mr. Possible looked down where his wife had point at started to read, "Transportation will be provided. The estimated time for the briefing will be three to four hour..."

"See... And you know what Hon?" Mrs. Possible rose up and made sure to move her hips seductively as she walked towards the stairs, " Tim and Jim are playing soccer. Kimmie is at a meeting somewhere. Ronald is somewhere in Denmark... We have the house to our selves..." She said as she turned her face seductive around and smirked at her husband.

Mr. Possible grinned ears to ears, _'As Ronald would say... Booyah!'_ He screamed excited in his head as he followed his red-headed beauty.

Mrs. Possible looked back, to see her husband hurrying after her, _'Men...'_ She thought. _'What will they ever do without women...'_

_

* * *

_

_**(A/N) **_

_Haha, here the last part of the previous chapter, hope you had enjoyed my little break, now I give you the next chapter title – The Horror. _

_Now, why is "The Horror" a title for the next chapter, - I know, but what kind of horror? well take a guess if you dare..._

_Os M-rated, but what kind... well is a surprise, and we all like surprises.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Reviews to reviewers:**

Sentinel103 – I hope this small chapter had answered your questions, now the problem lies on how Kim and her parents will do at the next meeting :)

CajunBear73 – It was a good idea to leave a card, haha. Matchmaker? Yes, Demons and Angels, I think I mention something about angel blood... :)

Comet Moon – Thanks, Yes I keep reread my chapters and keep finding errors, - it help a lot, words can kill that the problem with my stories. However, I'm Slowly learning from my mistakes.

KPRon – Most of it will be explain in next chapter, Can already give the title name of it, - The Horror (M-Rate Chapter )

EnterpriseCV-6 – Yes, Problem with Kim is, she only hear the part where she had been denied to see her friend.

Lhaine07 – Heh, I made you believe something bad happens?. Well... it did, just different kind of bad.

RonStepupable – What can I say, a father is a father... haha

IriaAngel – I Had to Stop, Just to make readers start to think...

- Next chapter will be epic long one, Hope you don't mind the waiting.


End file.
